Explosive Turnabout
by Alaythassa
Summary: Prosecutor Gavin was badly injured by a bomb! A man died! And the so-called-culprit is 16-year-old Pearl Fey! How is Apollo supposed to win this trial? R
1. Prologue

**Explosive Turnabout**

Disclaimer: I do not own Phoenix Wright nor Apollo Justice (although I would like to) and I do not want to make money with this fan fiction.

* * *

This is a new case for rookie attorney Apollo Justice. Including some characters of all three Phoenix Wright games. Hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

„Wow, that's great! I knew you are the best!"

„Thank you."

_Tick. Tack. __Tick. Tack._

„What's this noise anyway?"

„I dunno. Perhaps it's only the clock!"

„ ... But there is NO clock in this room!"

„WHAAAAT?!"

„Oh my god ... run, run! It's a-"

_BOOM!_

* * *

**June 5, 9:15 A.M.**

** Apollo Justice's Bedroom**

_RING RING. RING RING._

„...Yeah, Apollo Jus-"

„Polly! Something incredible happened!"

„Whoa, Trucy! Don't scare me like that! What's up?"

„Someone ... someone tried to kill Prosecutor Gavin!"

„WHAAAAT?! When?! Why?! Who?! Where?!"

„Can't say more! He's in the Channel Hospital! You have to come! Quick!"

„I'll be there in 30 minutes!"

„Good, we'll wait for you!"

_PEEP_.

_Call recorded._

**June 5, 9:38 A.M. **

**Channel Hospital**

As Apollo finally arrived at the hospital, he took a deep breath and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He hadn't realized that the building was only 15 minutes away from his apartment. Sending a thankful thought to God, he entered the white entrance hall and asked a nurse about Klavier Gavin. She gave him instructions and after five more minutes, he finally faced the one which had called him. Trucy Wright.

„Polly, you're finally here! You are very fast."

„I know" Apollo said. „Where is Prosecutor Gavin?"

„He's in the operating room right now. They are trying to save his life."

„What the hell happened anyway?!" Apollo looked at her face and tears appeared in her eyes.

„They say ... it was a bomb. There was a bomb in Prosecutor Gavin's office!" Tears flowed down her cheeks. „They said he won't make it through the next night ... they said he'll die like the other one."

„'The other one'?" Trucy nodded.

„Yeah, there was another man. He died as the bomb exploded." She answered. Her mouth opened again to say some more words but at this moment, Ema Skye, Phoenix Wright and a man Apollo had never seen before entered the waiting room.

„Oh, you're here!" Ema said. She looked very unhappy. „Is he ... Is Prosecutor Gavin all right?"

„He's in the operating room. They said they will try their best to save his life but also that there is a 80 percent chance that he won't make it." She cried again. „I don't want him to die! Although he's a prosecutor, he's a nice guy!" She sobbed and hugged her father tightly.

„Hey, he won't die! Believe in him! He's a strong young man and I'm sure he'll fight!" Phoenix smiled. „Believe in him, Trucy, and he'll get powerful enough to live again!"

He wiped her tears away and gave her an hopefully look, before turning around to the other man.

„Detective Gumshoe" He started. „Were there any clues at the scene of crime?"

„Sorry, pal. Only the victim and Prosecutor Gavin were there. The rest of the office burned to ashes." Detective Gumshoe sighed. „That will be a special case, pal. The police is searching for witnesses right now. I hope they find-" The noise of a ring tone interrupted the detective and he took his phone out of his coat.

„Yeah, Gumshoe here ... What?! You've found a suspect? Who?! ... Wait, you don't mean ... okay, I'll be there at 11 A.M. ... Yes, I'll tell them!" He hung up.

„Who was it, Gumshoe?" Ema asked. „Who is the suspect?"

„It was the Head Investigator. He said, they have a witness, who claims ..." He mumbled a name.

„Who?"

„The witness said the murderer is ... Pearl Fey!"

„WHAAAAAAT?!"

* * *

So, this is the first chapter of my first English fan fiction ever. I hope my English isn't as bad as I think XD

So, Klavier is in hospital and Pearl Fey is claimed to be the bomb maker. What will happen now? Who will be the attorney of our sweet sixteen-year-old Pearly? All this will be revealed in the next chapter! Read ya!


	2. Investigation

_So this is the new chapter of my fanfiction :D Sorry that I kept you waiting, but I had to go to school ... it's a pain in the ass :D_

_So I hope you like this chapter like the first one. Oh and thanks for the review!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own PW or AJ. If I would, you would see Edgey in AJ :D_

* * *

**Date: ?? Time: ??**

** Location: ??**

All of sudden her cell phone rang and she searched her bag for it. The ring tone was quite annoying and she sighed happily when she answered the phone.

„Yes?"

„Did it work?", A cold voice sneered.

„No, I'm sorry", She answered the question while she played with one strand of her hair. „He's still alive ... but the police has already chosen it's culprit."

„Perfect."

„Don't worry, love! I'll kill him as soon as possible and then you'll get your revenge!"

„Good to hear that", The voice sounded strange and she smiled.

„You know, if you need something at your place, just call me and I'll take care of your wishes as good as I can", She said and lit herself a cigarette. „Clothes, money and even drugs will I get for you. I have good connections, you know."

„I know, but I don't want you to go through all this trouble just to make me feel better. It would have been better if I hadn't called you."

„No, it's okay, dear", She inhaled the smoke and typed something on the laptop in front of her. „I'm already planning the next step of the revenge. It'll take three more days to find out how the situation is right now."

„It's okay", The voice laughed coldly. „He'll be dead soon!"

„Yes, you're right, my dear. I'll call you back later, okay?"

„Okay. Thank you very much for your help. I love you."

„I love you, too."

_TUUT TUUT TUUT_

_Conversation recorded._

* * *

**June 5, 11:02 A.M. **

** Detention Center**

Finally the policemen were satisfied and laid Pearl Fey off questioning. She sighed with relief when she got out of this sticky little room, where obviously no ventilators were installed. She have had the feeling as if there hadn't been any fresh air and that she inhaled carbon dioxide the whole time. And now, she took a deep breath and filled her lungs with good old air.

After a short moment of calmness, she started to go into the direction of her cell when suddenly a guard grabbed her sleeve and made her stop.

„Miss Fey, there are two men who'd like to talk to you", He explained and Pearl looked at him confused.

„Do this men have names?"

„They introduced themselves as Mr. Wright and Mr. Justice", The guard answered before he let go of Pearl's sleeve and watched the girl's expression. Her eyes began to shine and she seemed very happy. In his point of view, this girl wasn't even able to kill a fly, but he knew that wouldn't matter in court. If there was any evidence, she had to be the murderer.

„Would you follow me please?"

„Of course", Pearl nodded smiling and the guard directed her to the Visitor's Room.

* * *

**June 5, 11:10 A.M.  
**

**Detention Center**

**Visitor's Room**

„How long do we have to wait?", Apollo asked the father of his assistant, who had an unreadable expression on his face. Apollo couldn't tell, if Phoenix Wright just didn't want to show his feelings to him right now, or if he was hiding something very important that had to do with the case.

„Ähm ... Mr. Wright?"

„Yes, Apollo?"

„Who is ... who is Pearl Fey?"

„..."

Phoenix looked a little bit strange before he turned his gaze to the floor.

„You know ... I once have had an assistant, when I was an attorney back then."

„Of course I know ... ehrm ... I think I know."

„However ... Pearl Fey is the cousin of this assistant and a loyal friend to me. I can't let her fall into the darkness. When her cousin, Maya, was suspected of murder in two cases, I did everything to show the world that she, was innocent both times. I found the real culprits and they got their penalty. What I'm going to say ... I won't let Pearl going to take the death penalty for something she didn't commit."

Apollo nodded in agreement. If this girl was innocent, then he had to do everything to save her. And he knew, that Phoenix was telling the truth; his bracelet didn't react.

„I'll help you", Said the young attorney finally and Phoenix began to smile.

„I knew you'd say that", He remarked smiling when suddenly the door was opened. And then, she appeared: Pearl Fey, the „so called" bomb maker and murderer. When she saw Phoenix standing behind the glass, she first didn't know what to say, but then she suddenly yelled happily and ran to her seat.

„Mr. Nick! I haven't seen you for years!"

„I know, Pearls, I know ...", Phoenix said. „May I introduce Apollo Justice to you? He is a young gifted lawyer who is currently working for my agency."

/What the heck are you talking about? I'm working ... for you?! Excuse me, but I'm working WITH you!, Apollo thought while Pearl was very excited to meet another ace attorney than Phoenix himself.

„So you're working for Mr. Nick", She said happily and smiled so sweet, that Apollo couldn't do anything but to return the smile.

„I'm Apollo. Nice to meet you, Miss ...?"

„I'm Pearl Fey! It's a real pleasure to meet someone as gifted as you!"

/How polite!/

„Erm ... Pearls?", Phoenix began to speak. He glanced on the floor as if the next question would make him suffer. „Why ... Why did you go to the Prosecutor's Office yesterday?"

That was a really good question. Apollo was a little bit embarrassed, that he had forgotten all about their duty, but Pearl was to cute to remember something cruel like this.

„It's ... because ...", Pearl bitted her lip a little bit and Apollo's bracelet reacted.

„Miss Pearl ... you should tell us the truth about that. You know, it could cause trouble when we don't now what has been your purpose to go there", He watched her face and she smirked softly.

„You're speaking just like Mr. Nick, Mr. Apollo. You know ... I was there, because ... I wanted ... to bring someone ... a cake."

„A cake?", Apollo asked and Pearl smiled at him.

„It was self-made. I wanted to give it to someone."

„Whom?", Phoenix now chipped in. He looked deep into Pearl's eyes and suddenly ... he saw a fire glowing in them.

„To Prosecutor Edgeworth, of course!" The answer almost pulled the former attorney on the floor.

„E-Edgeworth?! He's here?!"

„Yup", Pearl answered. „He came back here a week ago. I read about it in the newspaper. They said that he's now a really popular prosecutor in France and that he's visiting America again to get some practice in a special training course. They also said that he would want to leave our country in a few weeks and that's when I decided to make him a cake. A man who's travelling so much needs some sugar to get strong."

After that Apollo had to blink several times before he nodded in agreement without understanding the thoughts of this girl. She was more naive than Trucy and that meant something! Phoenix nodded too, and began to smile at Pearl.

„Do you still have this newspaper?", He suddenly asked and the younger lawyer eyed him seriously.

„Of course", She reached into her bag and took out the _Times_. „Here you go. I already read everything that's necessary for me." She smiled and Phoenix grabbed the newspaper only to give it to Apollo.

„Here", He said with a strange look. „I think you are going to need this if you want to defend Pearl."

„What? Mr. Apollo wants to defend me?", Pearl asked confused. „I thought you would defend me, Mr. Nick. Maya thought so, too!"

„I'm sorry, Pearls", Phoenix said with a sadly smile. „Didn't you know? I'm not a lawyer anymore."

„Wh-Whaaaaaaaat?! You're not a lawyer anymore?! How could you dare, doing such a cruel thing to your special someone, who believed in you?!" Suddenly, Apollo got scared by this little loveable girl. What the hell did happen right now?

„Maya knew it", The former lawyer stated calmly. „She said that if this is my way, then I have to go on with it ... and then she slammed me and said that I have to pay her burgers because of this shock."

„Does Mia know it?"

„... No. I couldn't tell her yet", Phoenix answered. Then he looked straight into Pearl's face. „Are you sure you told us everything you know?"

„Yes", The girl answered and sighed. „But there is one thing that I have to ask you, Mr. Nick."

„What is it?"

„Since when does Edgeworth keep guitars in his office?" As soon as the word _guitar_ was spoken, Apollo's eyes got big and an image of Klavier's office crossed his mind. He stared at the girl in disbelief. Phoenix didn't seem to know anything; he stayed calm.

„When I last visited him in his office, there hadn't been any guitars. Perhaps he's gifted with music ... other than me." He laughed and Pearl joined him soon, only Apollo wasn't as cheerful as the other two. The thought about that Pearl could have mistaken Klavier's for Edgeworth's office didn't get out of his mind.

He sighed frustrated and turned himself to the door, but then he was held back by Pearl's voice.

„I don't know if you could use it ... but take this", She gave Phoenix a small piece of paper.

„What's that?", He asked as he looked on it.

/To lazy to determine it, aren't you, Mr. Wright?, Apollo thought while he was looking on the paper, too.

„It's ... it's the bill from the store where I bought the ingredients for the cake", She blushed a little bit and Phoenix just smiled at her.

„Thank you very much, Pearls. I have the feeling Apollo is going to need it." Pearl nodded in agreement, when suddenly someone knocked at the door and the guard walked in.

„Miss Fey, there is going to be another questioning-"

„Again? What do they want now? I already told them all information I had. Don't they understand how stressing it is to sit in this isolated room without fresh air and two or three detectives who are staring at you?" The guard didn't know what to say and before things got worse, Phoenix interrupted them.

„Pearl, be a nice girl and follow this man. He is only doing his work, okay? To guard people to their destination is his duty and he can't break the rules because of one person who don't want to go with him. You know, what I mean?"

Pearl nodded shyly and then gave the guard a friendly smile.

„Okay, because you have to fulfil your duty as a guard I'm going with you", Then she turned her head to Apollo and Phoenix and smiled at them, too. „Good bye, Mr. Nick, good bye, Mr. Apollo."

„We'll be back later", Phoenix smiled back and then left the Visitor's Room while Apollo was following him.

* * *

**June 5, 12:34 A.M.**

** Prosecution Office**

** Entrance Hall**

When Apollo and Phoenix finally arrived at the scene of crime itself, the mobile phone of the former lawyer started to ring. The „Steel Samurai Theme Song" distracted Phoenix's ears and he answered the call.

„Yes, Phoenix Wright here?"

„Daddy?", The untalented pianist heard his daughter sobbing. „W-Where are you now?"

„I'm in front of the Prosecution Office, where the crime happened", He took a deep sigh. „Trucy, did something happen to Prosecutor Gavin?"

There was a moment when she sobbed sadly and tried to regain her voice. „T-They ... They found a sharp object near his heart ... they ... don't know if they can remove it without ... killing him", Now Phoenix heard how she burst into tears. „He's going to die, Daddy!! I ... I can't do anything against it ... I'm so useless! I don't want him to die like this!"

„No, that's just not true! You're not useless, do you hear me?! You can save his life if you believe in him. Send him your feelings, help him with your magic ... imagine you are standing on the stage and he's the only person there to see you. What would you do, Trucy?"

„I ... I would try to-- make him happy ...", She whispered while calming down a little. „I ... would try everything to make him happy and to make him think that he didn't come for nothing."

„Right, Trucy", Phoenix nodded and smiled, although his daughter couldn't see it. „And now try to make yourself, and the other people who are hoping, happy. You know, _hope_ is kind of magic, too. If you're hoping that he'll survive, then he will do!"

Trucy sobbed a last time, before getting a little bit more cheerful. „Thanks ... Daddy." He could hear the warm smile in her voice.

„You're welcome", He said smiling, before he turned serious. „I'm going to check out the scene of crime now. If something happens, call me, okay?"

„Promise, Daddy!"

„Ha ha ha. That's my daughter. Till later, Sweetie. Bye."

„Bye."

_TUUT TUUT TUUT_

_Conversation recorded._

* * *

**June 5, 12:45 A.M. **

** Prosecution Office**

** 11****th**** floor**

The elevator door swung open and revealed offices on the right and a half burned wall on the left side. Once they stood in the corridor, they could see a lot of policemen running around and investigate.

„Hm ... I hope we can get in there", Phoenix mumbled while looking around for someone he knew. Apollo just nodded and looked a bit shocked at the burned wall. He knew there should have been Klavier's office ... but now there was a huge hole, through which he could see a dark clouded sky and an air plane that was going to land at the next airport.

/It's like someone erased the existence of this office ..., He thought while getting a little bit closer to the yellow „DO NOT CROSS" tape hanging in front of the office. He was just going to pass it when a shrill voice hold him back.

„Don't you dare to pass this line, you whippersnapper!" He turned around as fast as he could ... only to see someone standing in front of him, wearing sort of a space suit and aiming at him with a toy weapon.

„Don't you dare, you whippersnapper! Oh my, that's the youth today. They don't give the elders the respect they deserve. When I was in your age, I couldn't barely step somewhere without being told to be polite and to respect another's privacy. But the youth today doesn't even care about yellow police tapes, so why should they be able to keep their noses out of business they don't concern? That was one of the reasons a friend of mine gave up the idea of a special talents agency, because people were to busy sneaking after one another, so they didn't even go to him these days. But if you ask me, they all ran away after they tried one of his boiled eggs. I'm sure it smelled like fish meal! That's the problem with the men ... they can't even boil an egg!" The person said all this in such a speed, that Apollo had to blink several times before he finally got saved the first three sentences of this huge amount of words in his brain. Then he gave the person a strange look and glanced confused to his new mentor, who laughed quite a while before calming down.

„You didn't chance at all, did you, Miss Oldbag?"

„Ah, you're that defense attorney, aren't you?! You're the one that makes Edgey-Wedgey having a headache all day long!"

„First, I haven't seen him the past seven years and second, we're not here to disturb him. We're here to get some information about the bomb that exploded yesterday", Phoenix explained, while Apollo's bracelet started to show a little reaction to the part _about the bomb_.

„Mr. Wright", he whispered. „She has shown a reaction. She knows something about the bomb. Perhaps ... perhaps she is going to be a witness tomorrow."

Phoenix agreed. „I think so, too. Perhaps we should try to get some information from her. If we could give her something that's rare or from an actor, we should get information. I've known her before. She's really ... let's say ... childish in some ways."

„I've heard that one! I'm not as childish as you think. I'm just seeing the reality with my very own eyes and I'm not running away from her like some lawyer's I'm currently looking at--"

„Well, well, well", A familiar voice said. „I didn't expect you here, Wright. I've heard some shocking news about you. Is it true that you quit to be a lawyer seven years ago?"

Phoenix turned around as fast as he could; only to meet the hard grey eyes of Demon Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth.

* * *

_So, this is the second chapter of my fanfiction. I hope it isn't as bad as I think.  
_

_By the way: Special thanks to my beta-reader __**Kiara**._

_Kiara: Yeah, Edgey's back, baby!_

_Me: You're so right, sweetie!_

_BW Tschiwoo_


End file.
